Los ángeles de Harry
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Harry Potter ha tenido un desgraciado accidente en Hogwarts. Tres amigas suyas irán al pasado a modificar los acontecimientos, sin saber que en esta aventura les aguarda una sorpresa. FIC ESCRITO PARA EL DRARRYTHON 2011.
1. Un puñetazo maldito

_Notas del fic: _

_Cronología: Situado en el 6º año_

_Edad de los personajes: 16_

_Mes: Octubre_

_Capítulos: 5_

_Personajes: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy._

_Advertencias: Contenido slash y lemon._

_Notas de la autora: Fic presentado para el mini-bang del festival drarrython 2011 como TEAM! CANON. No se me ocurre una forma mejor de comenzar el año que publicando drarry. Feliz Año nuevo a todos. Espero que os guste._

_Gracias a mi beta, DarkKaya, que me ayudó a afilar la historia. _

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y escenarios nombrados en este fic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. No recibo ningún beneficio sobre esta historia salvo vuestras opiniones. No se pretende violar el copyright._

**LOS ÁNGELES DE HARRY**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

* * *

><p>"<em>Un amigo es aquel que te da la libertad de ser tú mismo.<em>

_Jim Morrison"_

* * *

><p>1. UN PUÑETAZO MALDITO<p>

Los cristales del Gran Comedor se veían asaltados por furiosas gotas de lluvia que amenazaban romperlos. En pleno octubre era habitual que lloviera en Londres y con mayor razón en las rocas escarpadas y planicies extensas que rodeaban el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El Sauce Boxeador estaba perdiendo todas sus hojas y contemplar la caída era hermoso, casi hipnótico. Una pena no poder acercarse más para ver, dado el carácter asesino de la planta.

Dentro, las mesas de las diferentes casas estaban repletas de comida en el desayuno y los estudiantes se servían. El bullicio reinaba en el salón mientras los alumnos con cara soñolienta trataban de empezar la mañana lo mejor posible.

—Ey, Ron, tu cereal tiene una forma extraña —observó Neville asomándose al bol de su compañero de casa.

—Es la cara de una comadreja —dijo una hilarante voz tras ellos.

Los chicos se volvieron para toparse con fríos ojos grises y barbilla puntiaguda, con un halo dorado enmarcando su rostro.

—¡Piérdete, Malfoy! No eres bienvenido aquí —escupió Ron.

—No creo que puedas contemplar algo más hermoso que yo por las mañanas.

—Prefiero mirar a mi lechuza Errol, si me preguntas —añadió el pelirrojo.

—Los Weasleys se han caracterizado siempre por no tener gusto estético, ¿no opinas lo mismo, Potter?

Siempre igual. Aunque estuviera picando a Ron, la conversación siempre giraba en torno a Harry. ¿Malfoy no tenía mejores cosas a las que dedicar su tiempo que a molestarlos constantemente? Los ojos de Harry se encendieron de furia. Aún recordaba el vergonzoso incidente del vagón de tren en el que había seguido a Zabini para colarse en el compartimento Slytherin.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes de que te peguen como para estar siempre acompañado de alguien? —replicó el moreno, mirando a Zabini, plantado junto al Slytherin.

—Un Malfoy NO-TIENE-MIEDO, Potter.

—Oh, sí, ya lo vi cuando Hermione te pegó aquel puñetazo, saliste corriendo. Cobarde. —provocó Harry, pero recibió una mirada de su amiga para que dejase la conversación.

—Bueno —dijo Malfoy enarbolando una gran sonrisa sarcástica—, no pego a las chicas, Potter. Sin embargo, ¿qué se puede esperar de una sangre-sucia?

—Hermione es mucho más lista que tú, estúpido hurón —rugió Ron, que odiaba la forma en que el rubio se metía con su amiga.

Malfoy torció la boca en un gesto de prepotencia y con un rápido movimiento, metió el dedo en el bol de Ron y sacó un cereal que se llevó a la boca.

—No es muy bueno, pero el desayuno que dan aquí es mucho más de lo que un Weasley puede permitirse...

Ron se levantó para pegarlo, pero Hermione lo detuvo. Así, los Slytherin se alejaron. Zabini reía a carcajadas mientras un humillado Ron miró con asco el bol y, apartándolo, anunció:

—Se me ha quitado el hambre.

* * *

><p>Hermione copió todo lo que pudo del libro <em>"Hechizos avanzados"<em> mientras Luna, a su lado, hacía lo propio con Transfiguraciones. Debían entregar el trabajo en tres días.

—Necesitamos ojear técnicas sobre desvanecimiento de hechizos.

—Sí, sí —dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su libro—. Harry los está buscando.

Entre diversas estanterías de libros avanzados, Harry Potter portaba un enorme libraco tan grande como su brazo. Cuidadosamente, esquivó a varios alumnos hasta encontrarse cara a cara con sus compañeras. Cuando volvió en sí estaba en el suelo.

—¡Señor Potter! —la Sra. Pince vino enseguida, malhumorada, y lo regañó porque había hecho ruido al caer.

Luna lo ayudó a levantarse. A pocos metros de él, un rubio de ojos claros lo miraba, jactancioso, tratando de no llorar de la risa. Pince llevó a Harry a su mesa y parecía estar echándole una regañina monumental en voz baja.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hermione cuando Luna volvió a su la mesa.

—Malfoy le hizo la zancadilla —informó Luna con su tranquila voz.

—Ese maldito... ha hecho que echen a Harry de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? Pareciera que disfrutara haciéndole la vida imposible.

—Ha sido así desde primero. Y, sinceramente, esto comienza a cansarme.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor había ganado el primer partido de quidditch del año contra Hufflepuff. Celebraban, ruidosos, su triunfo. Harry corrió escaleras arriba para reunirse con los demás cuando Ginny Weasley se unió a él.<p>

—¡Has estado genial! —dijo Harry—. Me encanta que estés en mi equipo.

—¡Oh, Harry! —sonrió Ginny con ojos brillantes—. Es un honor que me elogies.

Se miraron el uno al otro y luego sonrieron.

—Y ahora te besará el culo como todos tus estúpidos fans, Potter.

Ambos se giraron para ver, dirigiéndose hacia ellos en el rellano al joven Malfoy con una cara de profundo desagrado.

—¿Te molesta más que esté aquí con Harry o que Gryffindor haya ganado? —atajó la pelirroja, de repente inspirada.

Malfoy se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para inclinarse hacia su cara, pero entonces, Harry, se interpuso entre ambos.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, idiota.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Preferirías que te tocara a ti? —dijo el rubio, mordaz.

—Malfoy, no eres más estúpido porque no naces. Te enrollaste el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello y tu cerebro se privó de la sangre que necesitaba —indicó Harry, harto ya de la dosis diaria de impertinencia. Lo empujó y añadió—. ¿No lo sabías? Por eso tienes la cara tan pálida, porque no te circula bien la sangre, por eso dices todas esas sandeces.

Malfoy palideció, pero recuperó su gesto enseguida:

—Oh, déjame recordarte, Potter, al menos tuve a quien me criara. ¡Ah, y mi padrino está aquí, en Hogwarts, conmigo! No suelo arriesgarme a ponerlo en peligro...

Ginny miró a uno y a otro y resolvió que aquello no parecía una pulla normal.

—¡No hables de Sirius! —Harry volvió a empujarlo y se dirigió hacia él, mientras Malfoy daba pasos hacia atrás.

—Llora, Potty. Tus lágrimas valen tanto como tu estupidez...

Ginny subió las pocas escaleras para acercarse a ellos. Temía que Harry lo golpeara, parecía muy enfadado y afectado; a punto de explotar.

—¡Sí, Malfoy, seré estúpido e imprudente, pero al menos no soy cruel ni insensible! Los estudiantes de primero van a Dumbledore para decirle que tienen pesadillas porque les haces la vida imposible.

—¡Harry! —llamó Ginny para atraer su atención, pero el otro no parecía oírla siquiera.

Malfoy apretó los puños, pero no para golpear al otro, sino para defenderse: Harry acababa de acorralarlo contra la pared y Malfoy no quería huir. Aún no, estaba siendo... divertido.

—Es un alivio saber que me temen, Potter, al menos sé que es un sentimiento sincero. Tus amigos, tu gente, sólo están contigo por tu fama. No te quieren. Mira, la comadreja viene a ti porque sabe que después podrá restregárselo a otros estudiantes.

Harry sentía martillearle el corazón. Él no era tan calmado como Malfoy, no podía tragarse las cosas, no tenía ese autocontrol, En Privet Drive cogía rabietas monumentales y tenía que controlar su magia para no matarlos a todos. La pelirroja lo vio y notó el cambio que se estaba produciendo en Harry:

—¡Vámonos, Harry! ¡Déjalo ya!

Sin embargo, el moreno no escuchaba. Descargó el puño con fuerza, mucha fuerza y con rabia, la suficiente rabia para que al rubio se le quitasen las ganas de volver a meterse con él. El rubio lo esquivó a tiempo, y Harry se golpeó en el puño con la pared. Gritó, mientras Ginny corrió a separarlos. Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta: la pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos; Harry doliéndose de su mano descargó su puño izquierdo, que dio de lleno en el fino rostro de Draco, quien cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, Ginny corrió y empujó a Harry, para agacharse a mirar a Malfoy, que había dejado un reguero de sangre en las paredes de piedra. Ninguno habló. Harry sólo recordaría la agravante mirada de Ginny cuando se giró alertada porque no encontraba el pulso del joven Slytherin.

* * *

><p>En la sala de Albus Dumbledore reinaba el silencio, y un estupor envolvía la estancia, haciéndola más fría aún. De pie, el profesorado al completo, y frente a ellos, sentado en una silla y sintiéndose como un reo condenado a la pena de muerte, yacía Harry Potter, encorvado y mirando al infinito, ahora tranquilo. Le habían administrado una poción para calmarlo debido a su estado de shock. Harry parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla, todo su alrededor de repente se volvió irreal, vacío, carente de sentido.<p>

—Harry James Potter, espero que sea consciente de lo que ha hecho y no se atreva a negar lo acontecido —le llegó la voz del Profesor Snape, cargada de odio.

—Harry, mírame —ordenó tras una pausa Albus, pero Harry no podía elevar el rostro. No podía—. Harry, por favor.

El viejo mago tuvo que acercarse al muchacho y pinzar su hombro para que reaccionara.

—Harry, será más duro en el Ministerio, créeme. Aquí podemos tratar de entender lo que pasó, si nos lo explicas.

Harry observó la huesuda mano de su director y poco a poco elevó la vista, sus ojos, acuosos, hacia él, una mirada que reflejaba culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

—No tenía pulso, profesor —acertó a decir Harry, cuando su confesión iba a ser otra.

—¿Qué pasó, Señor Potter? —habló McGonagall y Harry recordó a su profesora como una persona que lo había comprendido, lo había apoyado siempre. La mujer que le hizo conocer el quidditch y agregar así una nueva ilusión en su vida. Lo odiaría, por eso guardó silencio. Otro profesor, sin embargo, no parecía tener mucha paciencia para esperar. Oyó los pesados pasos de Severus Snape hacia él.

—Severus, no...

—Tengo métodos más fáciles de hacerlo confesar, si no quiere colaborar.

—Está afectado —dijo Dumbledore aún con la mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

—¿Quién está afectado aquí, señor? —dijo Snape, y de repente, Dumbledore no supo qué contestar a eso.

Snape cogió a Harry de la oreja y se arrimó a él.

—Si no dice en veinte segundos lo que ha pasado, lo obligaré a beber veritaserum —y mostró una pequeña botellita en su cara— y quizá diga cosas que quiera esconder...

—Harry, por favor —oyó una vez más la voz de McGonagall.

Y volvió a ocurrir: volvió a estallar.

—¡Yo lo hice, sí! —se levantó de la silla con tanto ímpetu que ésta cayó por la fuerza, haciendo un terrible ruido al chocar con la madera—. ¡Lo golpeé y lo maté! ¿Es eso lo que quiere oír?

Snape lanzó un guantazo al Gryffindor, que cayó al suelo junto a la silla. Dumbledore se agachó junto a él.

—Harry, ¿qué pasó? ¿Discutisteis?

—Sí —dijo el chico, su cuerpo temblando como una hoja—. Nos dijimos cosas muy feas y... lo pegué.

—¿Hay alguien... alguien que pudo haberos visto, a quien podamos preguntar, Harry?

Harry sollozó al fin, apretándose en los brazos de Albus, sin encontrar consuelo, dejando el cuerpo laxo cuando entendió que jamás podría vivir con ello.

—¿Harry?

—Gi... Ginny... Weasley.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore había encerrado a Harry en una habitación y había pedido a la Profesora Sprout que lo custodiara, no sólo para que no escapara, sino para que no sufriera ningún daño. Ellos llamaron a Ginny Weasley, quien, llorosa, acudió rauda para declarar como testigo. La joven contó todo con profundo detalle y después pidió que por favor no volvieran a hacerle pasar por todo aquello otra vez. El Profesor Snape la despidió dándole las gracias.<p>

Albus abrió la puerta y ordenó a Sprout marcharse y se sentó frente a Harry, que aún temblaba.

—¿Han hablado con Ginny, señor?

—Sí. Y corrobora la exposición del señor Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se aguaron aún más. Agarró con fuerza el brazo de su adorado director.

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer, señor? ¿Algún brebaje, algún hechizo?

—Me temo que no, Harry. No existe hechizo ni poción alguna que devuelva la vida.

—Yo lo maté —constató Harry dando vueltas por la habitación.

—En teoría, fue un accidente.

—¡Le va a decir eso a sus padres? ¡Seguro que le creerán! ¿Por qué no me... por qué no me mata, señor?

—No hay castigo de muerte con otra muerte, no, al menos, en mi colegio.

—¡No sea idiota! Prefiero morir antes que... ir a Azkaban. ¡Dígaselo a Snape, él podrá hacerlo!

Albus alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos también lloraban.

—¿Y por qué crees eso?

—¡Él me ODIA!

—El odio sólo es una manifestación de rabia contenida y en lo que respecta al Profesor Snape, creo que se liberó de su rabia golpeándolo hace un momento.

Harry consiguió calmarse. Después, indicó:

—¿Lo saben ya mis amigos? Ron, Hermione, Neville...

—Han preguntado por ti, están fuera, esperándote. No creo que pueda retenerlos mucho más.

Harry, por favor, descansa. Esta noche puedes dormir en una salita que he acondicionado para ti, y puedes decirles a tus amigos que duerman contigo.

—¿Cómo quiere que duerma, señor? —Harry apretó los puños—. ¡He matado a Draco Malfoy y quiere que me vaya a dormir!

—La Profesora Sprout te dará otro brebaje para que puedas hacerlo.

—¿Me va a drogar? ¿Y mañana, también me drogará? ¿Y el resto de la semana, y el resto del curso?

Albus se levantó de la silla, atusándose la barba.

—Harry, habla con tus amigos, por favor, cuéntales lo que pasó, y cómo te sientes. Estoy seguro de que te apoyarán.

A regañadientes, el moreno siguió a su profesor, pasando por la sala donde todos habían estado reunidos y donde no quedaba nadie. ¿Habrían ido a preparar su ingreso en Azkaban o a tirar todas sus cosas? Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Harry vio a Hermione, sola, llorando.

—Harry...

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó el otro tratando de localizar a Ron.

—Ron no quiere verte y Ginny y Neville están en shock. Pero ya se les pasará, Harry. Yo estoy aquí.

Albus interrumpió la charla de ambos para decir:

—Señorita Granger, les dejo la llave de una habitación de la quinta planta, por favor, cuide de Harry.

—Sí, señor —aceptó ella recogiendo la llave.

—¿Adónde va usted, señor? —quiso saber Harry. De repente no quería desprenderse de la presencia del director.

Éste se volvió y con un amago de sonrisa, informó:

—Voy a tranquilizar a los profesores. Y hablaré con los alumnos de Slytherin.

Y lo vio irse, con su extenso cabello canoso ondeando al bajar la escalera.


	2. Hermione

Eran más de las dos cuando Harry consiguió dormirse. Hermione, sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de dormir, y obligada a velarlo. Lo que había hecho era horrible, pero él no había querido, no había sido adrede, tan solo... el golpe produjo que la nuca de Malfoy golpeara la pared de piedra y le causara una herida mortal. Y su cadáver yacía en alguna parte de las mazmorras, custodiado por Snape. Sintió escalofríos. Gritó, sorprendida, cuando alguien tocó la puerta y se levantó corriendo pero sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su amigo. Poco a poco descubrió a Luna y Ginny, ocultas bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, que, supuestamente, Ron le habría entregado a Ginny o Ginny se habría hecho con ella.

—Ya estamos aquí.

—Menos mal. No podía dormir.

—Nosotras tampoco —añadió Luna y observó el cuerpo de Harry echado de lado—. ¿Se ha dormido?

—Ha llorado varias horas hasta caer exhausto. Me quedé con él hasta que se durmió —informó Hermione y miró a Ginny, alertada—. ¿Traes eso?

—Sí. Me costó encontrarlo, así que usé accio —dijo la pelirroja, orgullosa de su propia proeza.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione recogiendo el giratiempo y se sentó sobre su cama—. Venid. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

—¿Puedo verlo? Nunca he usado uno de estos —quiso saber Luna, con cara de curiosidad.

Hermione le tendió el objeto y pidió que tuviera cuidado, y observó la cara de la Weasley, roja y con la piel castigada por haber llorado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo vi todo, Hermione, todo. No podré dormir tampoco, temo soñar con Malfoy, con cómo su cuerpo caía sin fuerza al suelo...

Hermione le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos, cálmate. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Vamos a intentar ayudar a Harry para que Malfoy no se interponga en su camino y borrar esto que ha sucedido.

—¿Algo así se puede hacer? ¿Es posible cambiar el tiempo? —inquirió Luna devolviendo el objeto.

—Bueno, digamos que no deberíamos, pero...

—¿Por qué tienes tú un giratiempo? —preguntó Ginny, que no sabía nada.

—Me lo dio la profesora McGonagall para poder llegar a todas las clases —y al observar la cara de asombro de la chica, añadió—-. Algunas se solapaban y no podía estar en dos a la vez.

—¡Guau! —dijo Luna—. ¡Es una pasada!

Hermione sonrió ante la habilidad pasmosa de Luna de tener sangre fría y confianza hasta en la mayor de las tragedias, y le pidió a la Ravenclaw que diera luz con su varita.

—¡Lumos!

—Bien —dijo Hermione como la jefa del proyecto, se atusó el pelo y sacó un pergamino—. Ginny, dinos la hora a la que ocurrió el accidente.

—No estoy segura, pero habíamos ganado el partido y el partido se celebró a las cinco. Podría ser entre las siete o siete y media.

—Ya veo, bueno, podemos usar las cinco para que dé comienzo el partido. ¿Dónde estábamos todas a esa hora?

—Naturalmente, yo en la cancha, con Harry.

—Yo en el público, animando a mi equipo favorito —añadió Luna—. Contigo, Hermione.

Hermione asintió y garabateó en el pergamino con su pluma.

—¿Qué hicimos las tres después del partido?

Ginny contestó enseguida:

—Yo me cambié tras ducharme y subí a la sala común de Gryffindor para celebrar, junto a los demás. En las escaleras, me encontré con Harry y Malfoy caminó hacia nosotros desde la segunda planta. Allí empezaron a pelear.

—Yo estuve un rato hablando con Padma y Parvati y contigo, Hermione, hasta que subisteis también a la sala Gryffindor. Los jugadores aún no habían salido.

—Um... —comentó Hermione haciendo gráficos—. Yo no subí directamente a la sala común, me quedé en la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué haces tantos cálculos?

Hermione miró a Ginny.

—Es absolutamente necesario que no nos veamos, quiero decir, con nuestro yo del pasado.

—Pero sería tan emocionante —aventuró Ginny.

Luna rió.

—¿Qué te dirías a ti misma?

—Chicas, esto es serio. Es importante que lo hagamos bien, no sé cuántas oportunidades tiene uno al usar el giratiempo.

—Qué ironía —dijo Ginny tumbándose de repente en la cama de Hermione—. ¿Quién iba a decir que nosotras salvaríamos la vida de Draco Malfoy?

—En lo que a mí respecta, ayudo a Harry. Y no me extraña que pegue a Draco, últimamente está un poquito pesado, y Harry está estresado, y por supuesto que todo fue un accidente —aclaró Hermione con un nudo en el estómago.

—Claro, Hermione, lo hacemos todo por Harry. Yo lo daría todo por él —dijo Ginny, sin duda convencida.

Tras estudiar diversas alternativas, finalmente Hermione optó por usar el giratiempo y tratar de que el partido no se celebrara, de ese modo Ginny y Harry no podrían coincidir en las escaleras y así Malfoy tampoco lo haría.

—Bien, haremos lo siguiente: tras terminar las clases, Ginny, deberás dirigirte a la oficina de Dumbledore y tratar de convencerlo de que el partido no se celebre.

—¿Y si no funciona? —atajó Ginny—. ¿Y si el partido se celebra otro día y aún así el incidente ocurre?

—Te invito a que plantees alguna otra idea.

Ginny se tornó pensativa.

—Tengo muchas, pero primero haremos la tuya, Hermione. ¿Cuántas veces podemos usar ese giratiempo sin volvernos locas?

Hermione lo acarició entre sus manos.

—No lo sé. No quisiera usarlo demasiadas veces. Sin duda, jugar con el tiempo no es buena idea.

—¿Y cómo sabremos dónde está cada persona cuando regresemos al pasado? En el castillo, ¿cómo haremos? Nos has dicho que no podemos cruzarnos con nosotras mismas —recordó Luna.

—Yo me ocupo de eso —aseguró la de pelo castaño.

Tras aclarar a qué momento deberían volver y discutir tantos otros detalles, estudiaron el croquis, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—¿Lo haremos aquí dentro?

—No, creo que lo haremos fuera.

—¿Y si nos ven los prefectos? —preguntó Luna.

—Yo soy prefecta. Puedo estar dándoos una amonestación por estar a estas horas en los pasillos.

Ginny y Luna se sonrieron. Abrieron la puerta dejando a un dormido Harry respirando pesadamente, arrimaron sus cuerpos para que Hermione deslizara la cadena del giratiempo sobre sus cabezas. Hermione suspiró, rezando para que todo funcionara. Luna, quien no había perdido detalle de los gestos de su amiga Gryffindor, la cogió de las manos.

—Eres tan buena amiga, Hermione. Harry tiene mucha suerte.

A Hermione se le empañaron los ojos y apretó las manos de Luna, agradecida.

—Esta buena amiga espera que el plan funcione.

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó víctima de una pesadilla. Miró alrededor para comprobar que no estaba en su cuarto de Gryffindor, sino en una sala más oscura y solo. Se enderezó quedándose sentado, y contempló la vacía cama donde Hermione, anoche, había decidido dormir. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba deshecha, pero sin rastro de la chica.<p>

—¿Hermione?

Harry se levantó y llamó de nuevo a su amiga. Su pijama estaba ahí, ¿dónde habría ido? ¿Al baño, quizá? Entonces recordó el doloroso incidente del día: él, el Niño que Vivió cometió el terrible error de pegar a Malfoy, causándole la muerte. Sin embargo, ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar. Todo había sido tan estúpido... cuando murió Sirius lo hizo luchando; papá y mamá murieron protegiéndole; pero Malfoy ni siquiera había tenido un motivo para morir. Su puño había sido el encargado de transportarlo al otro mundo por una estúpida pulla. Tan joven... ¿qué harían sus padres cuando se enterasen, lo sabrían ya?

El moreno se levantó, notando el frío de piedra bajo sus pies (mierda, no encontraba sus zapatillas), colocó las gafas en el puente de su nariz y se acercó para mirar por la ventana. La noche era abierta y se podían ver las estrellas con toda nitidez. ¿Qué pasaría en la sala de Slytherin? ¿Estarían todos levantados? ¿Estarían conspirando para matarlo a él? Harry trató de abrir la ventana, sin éxito.

"Mierda, Dumbledore me ha metido aquí para que no me suicide". Sin embargo, empezó a temblar, un poco por el frío del suelo bajo sus pies y otro poco por el frío interior que sentía.

Quería ver a Ron. Merlín, cómo lo echaba de menos. Aunque tuviera el atrevimiento de decirle que era un inepto, quería tenerlo allí, con él. Incapaz de volver a su confortable cama, buscó sus deportivas y se las puso, trató de abrir la puerta pero alguien debió haberla cerrado, así que se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y observó las estrellas refulgentes en esa noche de octubre.

* * *

><p>Tras las tres vueltas del giratiempo, Hermione, Ginny y Luna miraron alrededor. El castillo estaba prácticamente desierto y ellas yacían apiñadas en la misma planta, frente a la misma habitación donde habían dejado a Harry.<p>

—¿Dónde están todos? —dijo Luna mirando a uno y otro lado.

—¿Qué hora es? —planteó Ginny.

Hermione, por toda respuesta, sacó un pergamino enorme de debajo de su pecho y lo desenrolló. Las chicas se apiñaron para ver lo que creían era el pergamino con las instrucciones y el croquis del castillo, pero abrieron los ojos como platos al oír a Hermione decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y observar cómo en el pergamino aparecían poco a poco los entresijos de Hogwarts, así como los que habitaban en él.

—¡Eh! ¡Ése es mi nombre! —chilló Ginny al ver su motita quieta en un cubículo.

—¡Chsssssssst! No hagáis ruido.

Luna observó el pergamino e indicó:

—Estamos en clase.

Bien, estaban en la última clase. Mientras Ginny y Luna cotilleaban el papel junto a ella, Hermione se apresuró a buscar la notita de Albus Dumbledore, para encontrarlo en la sala de Astronomía.

—Ginny, has de ir corriendo a la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿Hasta allí? ¿Me dará tiempo?

Hermione ignoró su comentario y se buscó a sí misma. En clase de Pociones, con Ron y Harry. Dentro de una hora irían al partido de quidditch y después, ella se quedaría en la biblioteca.

—Luna —dijo Hermione, con el corazón a punto de salírsele—. Lo que hemos hablado: irás a los campos de quidditch, donde a esta hora está ya todo preparado para el juego, y lo incendiarás. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Conozco el hechizo, Hermione.

—Por favor, cuida de que nadie te vea. No puedo prestarte la capa porque la voy a necesitar.

—No te preocupes, suelo ser bastante invisible en mi vida normal.

Las chicas se marcharon, cada una a su cometido. Quedó Hermione, que subió a la lechucería a mandar una carta. Cogió pergamino y pluma y escribió:

"Draco:

Por favor, ven después de clase al invernadero.

Profesora Sprout."

Esperó que funcionara. No podía controlar adónde iba Harry, y si el partido se iba a celebrar, al menos ella se aseguraría de que Draco no subiera nunca las escaleras. Si Draco no subía, no vería a Ginny y a Harry felices, y no discutirían, y no habría pelea.

Y a Draco tenía que tenerlo entretenido el resto del tiempo, incluso si el partido se celebraba. La Profesora Sprout tenía tutoría, así que estaba en la biblioteca, consultando unos libros. Hermione se dirigió hacia allí tras enviar la lechuza, que esperó llegase a manos de Malfoy pronto y le pidió a otro estudiante que por favor le diera otra nota a la profesora. Un estudiante de Hufflepuff. Hermione, oculta bajo la capa, vio cómo el papel le era entregado a la profesora y ella misma asentía. Bien, se había asegurado de concertar una cita para ambos, esperando que funcionara.

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas regresaron a la habitación de Harry, y Hermione comprobó que seguía teniendo la llave, y por tanto, podía abrir.<p>

—¿Cómo ha ido?

—Yo hablé con Dumbledore y le dije que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el partido, que había visto a alguien dirigiéndose hacia los campos y que por favor se asegurase de que no se celebrara. Creo que me creyó. Creo.

Hermione se giró hacia Luna, quien esbozó una sonrisa eterna.

—Al principio me pareció un poco triste incendiar todo eso, pero cuando las llamas cubrieron la torre de Slytherin, me sentí mucho mejor. Me oculté tras unos árboles y llegaron muchos profesores, así que sé que el partido no se celebró. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Hice mi parte. Los reuní, a Draco y a la Profesora Sprout. Pero después se marcharon, porque la profesora fue llamada por Dumbledore y Draco... subió las escaleras otra vez.

Luna abrió ligeramente la boca, síntoma de sorpresa, mientras Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no ha funcionado?

—Ginny no apareció porque no venía del partido, así que no se encontró con Harry en las escaleras, pero quise impedir que Harry subiera, para no encontrarse con Malfoy. Como Harry no me hacía caso, le dije que me gustaba y lo besé.

Hermione se sonrojó; Luna soltó un pequeño "¡hala!" mientras se tapaba la boca. Ginny hervió.

—¿Qué? ¿Besaste a MI Harry?

—No fue intencionado —trató de calmarla Hermione—. Y no tienes motivo para celarme, ya sabes que me gusta tu hermano.

Aquello pareció hacer de nuevo respirar a la pelirroja, que sacudió su pelo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué pasó cuando hiciste eso? —Luna se apoyó en la fría pared del castillo. Agradecía ese frío en aquel momento.

—Pues que Malfoy se volvió loco y me empujó. Después comenzó a insultar a Harry, y éste, rabioso porque Malfoy me hubiera empujado y arrojado por las escaleras (temí por mi vida), le pegó.

—Y la historia se repitió —añadió Luna completando el final.

Hermione suspiró, dejándose caer en el frío suelo. Las tres guardaron silencio, pensando qué era lo que podía haber salido mal.

—Creo que, hagamos lo que hagamos, Harry subirá siempre esas escaleras —dijo Hermione, convencida—. Parecía como si hubiera quedado con alguien.

—Sería interesante apartarlo de esas escaleras —dijo Ginny, aún enfadada porque Hermione hubiera probado los labios de Harry.

—Sería interesante saber con quién ha quedado —indicó Luna, subiendo y bajando los pies mientras miraba al horizonte.

Se miraron. Harry seguía durmiendo allí, en el mismo cuarto, en la misma posición donde lo dejaron. La muerte de Draco había sucedido inevitablemente.

—¿Cuántas veces podemos usar tu giratiempos antes de volvernos locas? —preguntó Luna, y creyó oír un "tú ya lo estás" de Ginny, pero la ignoró.


	3. Ginny

Ginny trazó un mapa y puso los nombres de las tres. Sonrió: estaba orgullosa de su plan.

—Esto es lo que haremos: Luna, tú llamarás a mi yo después de que se cancele el partido y te asegurarás de llevarme lejos del castillo; un paseo por el lago, quizá. Puedes proponerme que vayamos a ver a Harry, aunque luego él no esté allí. Mientras, yo buscaré a Harry para encerrarlo. Y así evitaré que suba las escaleras y se encuentre con Malfoy. Hermione como es prefecta, le dirá a Malfoy que se vaya de allí y vuelva a su mazmorra. Así Malfoy bajará a su sala común mientras Harry está conmigo.

Para Hermione el plan tenía muchos agujeros.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Malfoy vaya a hacerme caso? Destaca por hacer lo que le viene en gana y odia a los Gryffindor.

—Entonces, pégale tú.

La castaña pareció horrorizada.

—¿Qué? ¿Y manchar mi expediente académico? ¡Ni loca! Te recuerdo que cualquier modificación que hacemos en el pasado se mantiene ahí y tiene sus consecuencias en el futuro. Son líneas que permanecen. ¿Quieres que en vez de Harry sea yo la que esté encerrada? O peor, ¿que me echen de Hogwarts?

Ginny creía que Hermione exageraba. Rodó los ojos.

—Hermione, no van a echarte por eso. Pues si no quieres pegarlo, ¿por qué no sigues el mismo patrón? A lo mejor te gusta.

Hermione dio varias zancadas y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Ginny Weasley, ¿qué crees que soy, alguien ligera de cascos? No voy por ahí besándome con cualquiera.

—Nadie lo diría —murmuró, aún irritada por el episodio con Harry.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny —habló la voz sabia de Ravenclaw.

—Tú estás loca, Luna. Tu opinión no cuenta —Hermione se acercó de nuevo a ellas y añadió—. Perdona, no quise decir eso, estoy nerviosa. ¿Es que no podemos hacer otra cosa? ¿Por qué vamos a besar a Malfoy?

Luna se acercó a la cama donde dormía el moreno y le acarició el cabello.

—Todo es para salvar a Harry —recordó Luna, y las tres contemplaron la figura tumbada entre las sábanas—. Dijisteis que lo daríais todo por él.

—Ginny dijo que lo haría, no yo.

—No puedo besarlo porque voy a llamarlo para que venga conmigo —dijo Ginny—, tú ya lo has llamado y no te hizo caso. Es evidente que debo ser yo quien lo haga.

—¡No voy a besar a Malfoy!

Harry pareció moverse. Las tres chicas se quedaron sin respiración, pero el muchacho sólo cambió de posición en la cama. Se oyó el ulular de varios búhos a lo lejos.

—Está bien, yo lo haré —dijo una despreocupada Luna.

Ginny la miró asqueada.

—¿Vas a besar a Malfoy?

Hermione no añadió nada más, pero se alivió al saber que no sería ella quien probaría los labios de ese slytherin engreído.

* * *

><p>Después de varios giros, regresaron al pasado. Tras revisar el mapa del merodeador, Hermione miró la hora y esperó el momento para salir e ir a buscar a la Ginny del pasado al patio. La encontró allí y ambas caminaron hacia el lago. Mientras tanto, Ginny trataba de no encontrarse con ninguna persona salvo Harry. Ella llevaba esta vez la capa de invisibilidad, y tras ver a Harry despedirse de Ron, quien iba a la biblioteca para encontrarse con la Hermione del pasado, Ginny comenzó a golpear a las estatuas de hojalata sin hacerse ver. Harry se giró varias veces, curioso. Ginny había pensado que atraerlo con algo misterioso haría que el joven tomara atención en aquello y se olvidara de la cita. Sin embargo, Harry parecía bastante centrado y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.<p>

"No", se dijo Ginny, y eligió ese momento para aparecer.

Harry se volvió, curioso.

—¿Ginny?

—Hola, Harry —la joven ocultó enseguida el bulto de la tela a la espalda.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Tienes mi capa de invisibilidad? ¿Quién te la ha dado?

—Bueno, eh... se la pedí a Ron. Quería ver cómo funcionaba.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No la cojas sin mi permiso —y se acercó—, dámela, por favor, la estoy buscando.

—Sólo si te quedas aquí conmigo te la daré —Ginny pestañeó varias veces, insinuándose al chico.

—Ginny, tengo prisa. Dámela, por favor.

—Vamos a la sala de los menesteres, Harry —dijo la chica pasando un dedo por el pecho de Harry.

—¿Qué tramas, Ginny?

—Quiero estar un rato contigo...

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, quizá mañana, hoy tengo una cita importante.

Ginny pareció molesta y desarmada. Se le acababan los argumentos.

—Harry, eres muy testarudo, si subes la escalera te encontrarás con Malfoy, os pegaréis y le herirás de muerte.

Harry pareció quedarse congelado.

—¿Estás practicando Adivinación? No le hables de mí a Trelawney, o dirá que voy a morir.

Ginny pareció exasperarse.

—¿Qué? ¡No bromeo, Harry! ¡Si subes, matarás a Malfoy!

—¿Qué dices? Claro que no, ¿por qué querría matarlo? Es un poco irritante, pero nada más.

Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron.

—Harry, créeme. ¿Qué harías si una persona te advirtiera sobre algo? ¿Si alguien te dijera que no pasaras por un sitio porque vas a morir?

—¿Has tenido alguna visión? —preguntó el chico, rascándose la oreja.

—Sí.

—En la que yo mataba a Malfoy —añadió Harry.

—Sí.

El rostro del de ojos verdes adquirió un gesto paternal.

—Bueno, no debes preocuparte, nunca le haré daño. Pero ahora déjame esa capa.

Ginny volvió a cogerla con fuerza.

—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase, no pegarás al rubio engreído?

Harry pidió la capa con la mano, mientras asentía.

—Te lo prometo. No le pegaré.

Ginny le entregó la capa y dudó antes de seguirle. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque si Hermione no había logrado llevar a Ginny fuera de Hogwarts, la Ginny del pasado y ella se encontrarían en la escalera.

—¿Con quién has quedado, Harry? —alzó la voz cuando el chico ya se alejaba.

—Con un amigo. Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?

Rezando para sus adentros, Ginny asintió y bajó la escalera. Decidió quedarse en una sala vacía donde sabía que su antiguo yo no iría. Y allí esperaría.

* * *

><p>El giratiempo había vuelto de nuevo al presente, llevando tras de sí a las tres chicas. Hermione miró en su bolsillo y sacó de nuevo la llave que abría la habitación reservada para el moreno.<p>

—Oh, Merlín —dijo Ginny exasperada—, ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

—Yo llevé a Ginny al lago —dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta. Las tres chicas se sentaron en la cama frente a Harry, quien dormía—. Hice mi parte.

—Yo no pude detener a Harry, me vio con la capa de invisibilidad y se la devolví, así que subió las escaleras oculto. Iba a verse con un amigo, me dijo.

Ambas muchachas se giraron hacia Luna, que tenía un ojo morado.

—Um —entonó la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar a Harry—. Volvió a salir mal.

Luna relató que ella se acercó a Draco, despreocupada por su yo del pasado que entonces estaría en la Torre de Ravenclaw y se acercó a él para hablarle de teorías sobre algunas criaturas extrañas. Draco la miró con desagrado y anduvo varios pasos para quitársela de encima, pero como la joven lo persiguiera, la amenazó con arrojarla por cualquiera de las dos torres. Luna bajó las escaleras y a lo lejos vio a Ginny hablando con Harry y a Harry ocultándose bajo la capa y subiendo a toda velocidad a la torre de Gryffindor. Luna se giró: Malfoy seguía allí, ni siquiera la miraba. Parecía esperar a alguien.

—Entonces corrí hasta él y lo besé muy deprisa... así Draco se distraería y no lo increparía.

Hermione contemplaba a Luna, soñadora, quien de repente se tocaba los labios.

—¿Y qué?

—Sabe a batido de vainilla —Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡No pregunto por el rubio idiota, sino por qué sucedió después! ¿Me lo dices o vas a seguir enumerando sabores? ¿Qué pasó con tu ojo?

—¡Oh! Oh, sí, sí. Mientras yo besaba a Draco, Harry salió de la nada y muy enfadado, lo golpeó. Yo me puse entre ambos para impedirlo, luego Harry me apartó. Entonces... se pegaron. Y la historia se repitió.

Algo no cuadraba. Las chicas no podían creer que hicieran lo que hicieran, Harry pegase a Draco.

—¡Me lo prometió! —dijo Ginny, apesadumbrada, observando la figura de Harry respirando acompasadamente.

—No sé por qué se odian tanto... —dijo Hermione, y sacudió su espesa mata de cabello rebelde, desesperada—. Tratar de que Draco se vaya de la segunda planta es más imposible aún que impedir que Harry suba las escaleras.

Silencio. En la oscuridad de la noche volvieron a ulular búhos.

—Estamos atrapadas en un bucle. Cada vez que cambiamos la historia, sólo conseguimos que el final sea el mismo.

—Hemos usado dos veces mi giratiempo y no creo que debamos usarlo más. ¡Nos saldrán canas a los veinte!

Luna se asomó a la ventana, y delineó el contorno de la luna con su dedo a través del cristal.

—Podemos intentarlo una última vez. Dicen que no hay dos sin tres.


	4. Luna

—¿Cómo vamos a colaborar en el plan si tú no nos dices qué haremos? —dijo exasperada Ginny. Cada vez entendía menos a esa estudiante de Ravenclaw que vivía en su nube y no en la realidad.

—Si os lo digo os negaréis —dijo Luna—, así que lo haremos por el camino.

—Luna, por favor, me gustaría saber qué voy a hacer y si es lógico tu plan —inquirió Hermione dando vueltas a la llave en su mano.

—Yo no pregunté ni puse objeciones al vuestro —y miró a Ginny profundamente—, y además me ofrecí voluntaria para besar a Draco.

—¡Te gustó! —exclamó Ginny.

—Eso no importa, lo hice. Y así pudimos ejecutar tu plan. ¿Seríais tan amables de colaborar en el mío, aunque pueda pareceros una locura? Como tú le dijiste a Harry, Ginny, si una amiga te dijera que vas a morir si pasas por algún sitio ¿lo harías? Bueno, demuéstralo.

Ginny suspiró, sintiéndose incapaz de comenzar una batalla con quien sólo ayudaba, al igual que ellas. Luego recordó que Luna era muy rara y extraña y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

><p>Acababan de volver a ese miércoles trágico donde pasase quien pasase, Harry siempre acababa golpeando a Draco causándole la muerte. Luna desplegó la capa sobre las tres y les ordenó subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Miraron el mapa del merodeador donde Luna buscó a Ginny: allí estaba, en el patio, charlando con unas amigas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Una de ellas era Luna.<p>

—Mierda, ha cambiado el pasado. Ahora Ginny y Luna están juntas —observó Hermione.

Sí, había leído en algunos libros que cambiar el pasado con insistencia hacía que se abrieran otras líneas del futuro, modificando así lo acontecido anteriormente.

—Así que tú tienes la misión más importante —dijo Luna—, tendrás que alejarlas del castillo a las dos.

—¿Y ya está? —Hermione pareció algo decepcionada.

—Tu parte, sí. Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí dentro. Recuerda, entretenlas todo lo que puedas, pero no importa si no lo consigues, porque estaremos bajo la capa.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, no muy convencida, pero no podía decir nada porque su propio plan había salido mal y Luna también merecía una oportunidad. La rubia y la pelirroja subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta.

—¿Y ahora?

—A esperar.

Luna se agachó para sentarse y Ginny la secundó.

—¿Cómo que a esperar? ¿No vamos a hacer nada? —Ginny sentía latirle el corazón en las sienes.

—Ya sabemos lo que ocurre cuando Harry y Draco se encuentran estando alguno de ellos con una tercera persona: se matan. ¿Qué pasa si se encuentran solo ellos dos? —preguntó Luna.

Ginny se giró, entendiendo de repente.

—¿Vas a dejar que se encuentren? Pero se matarán igualmente.

—No lo harán, porque las otras dos veces hubo un detonante: una tercera persona; y si lo hicieran, estaremos preparadas para cambiar eso —Luna sonrió a través de esos ojos saltones, en su mano sujetando la varita.

"¿Qué hará esta loca? ¿Les echará un encantamiento?"

Las muchachas se sentaron en el suelo cuando oyeron llegar a Draco: iba solo y por poco las roza en su camino hacia el pasillo de la segunda planta.

—Es hermoso —comentó Luna—, tiene unos labios suaves.

—A Lunática Lovegood le gusta Draco Malfoy —acusó Ginny, pero Luna la miró divertida.

—No importa, no tengo ninguna opción con él si así fuera.

—Claro que no, sólo se fija en las chicas ruines y malvadas como Parkinson. Son como dos gotas de agua.

—¡Allí viene Harry! —Luna tiró del brazo de la chica y ambas quedaron de pie—. Vamos a acercarnos un poco.

—Hombre, a quién tenemos aquí... cara rajada Potter —dijo Draco acercándose amenazador.

Harry, frente a él y ni siquiera alterado, contestó:

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu nido de serpientes? ¿O has perdido el norte por echarte tanto tinte en el pelo?

—Qué mala es la envidia, Potter, a ti te jode y a mí me resbala.

Ginny agarró a Luna del brazo cuando vio a ambos acercarse, pero la Ravenclaw no se inmutó.

Draco cortaba el camino a Harry, que parecía estar esperando a alguien.

—¿Qué haces, Malfoy?

—Fastidiarte, para no variar.

—Siento que tu vida no sea intensa y sí mortalmente aburrida. O eso o te da morbo verme, Malfoy.

El rubio echó hacia atrás la cabeza en un ademán grácil y de su garganta salieron carcajadas.

—El día que tú me des morbo, Potter, desaparecerá el mundo mágico.

—Ya lo está haciendo, ¿recuerdas? —Harry se acababa de acercar al oído de Draco—, tu querido Voldemort se encarga de ello.

—No te acerques, Potter. Tu sangre mezclada me da arcadas.

Harry alzó la barbilla, de repente inspirado.

—Pues bien que querías hacerte amigo mío en un principio.

—Preferiste a un Weasley, lo cual denota tu falta de gusto por todo lo perfecto.

Harry pareció exasperarse.

—De verdad, Malfoy, ¿nadie te ha dicho que ser soberbio hace que las personas quieran patearte?

—Oh... Harry Potter me va a pegar.

El moreno miró al otro de pies a cabeza y concluyó:

—Ni siquiera merece la pena.

Y se alejó unos pasos. Luna y Ginny, aún ocultas, dejaron escapar un grito al ver separarse a ambos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —dijo Draco en voz alta.

—No he oído nada —respondió Potter.

Los chicos volvieron a unirse, mientras Luna y Ginny se tapaban la boca, sin respirar. Harry volvió a su pared de piedra a esperar y Draco lo miró, molesto.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu sala común? Mis ojos duelen de mirarte.

—Nadie te dice que mires, Malfoy. De todos modos, no sé qué haces aquí, Slytherin vive abajo.

—Este es mi castillo y además soy prefecto, así que puedo andar por donde me dé la gana.

Harry murmuró algo como "en buena hora te hicieron prefecto para alardear aún más".

Ginny contuvo otro gritito: ambos chicos se habían acercado otra vez, Draco ahora tenía a Harry enfrentado contra la pared. El moreno paseó la mirada por la cara de la serpiente y proclamó:

—A mí me han citado aquí, así que no puedo irme a otro sitio. Con gusto te perdería de vista.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Quién te ha citado, la comadreja? ¿Vais a citaros aquí para que os vea hacer manitas todo el castillo? Iros a vuestra hortera sala de Gryffindor y quedaos ahí.

—Vaya, Malfoy, no sabía que te importaran mis citas. Claro que, viéndote aquí, solo, cualquiera diría que no tienes a nadie que te adore.

—Al contrario que tú, mis amigos no necesitan estar detrás de mí todo el día, por si me pierdo.

Draco ya no hablaba en tono normal, sino casi susurrando: había acorralado a Harry y éste, de espaldas a la pared, no parecía mínimamente molesto. Las chicas tenían dificultades en escuchar y por ello se acercaron aún más.

—Lo dices por Crabbe y Goyle, ¿también te acompañan a mear? ¿Quién te la sujeta? —rió Harry, y fue empujado hacia atrás haciéndole chocar con la piedra.

—¿Celoso, Potter? ¿Querrías hacerlo tú?

Draco se había acercado demasiado al moreno, tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones.

—¿Es una fantasía tuya?

Draco y Harry se miraron, varios segundos que a las chicas les parecieron eternos, especiales, extraños.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí? —preguntó Ginny, pero Luna no respondió, se limitó a observar.

Draco al fin, se separó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dejando la túnica abierta a los lados, derrochando elegancia inusitada.

—Tu comadreja no va a venir, te ha plantado.

Harry pareció desilusionado, lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Te habías citado tú con él? —susurró Luna a su amiga, ambas muy juntas e inmóviles para que la capa las cubriera totalmente.

—Claro que no. No sé a quién espera.

—¿Has visto eso? —Draco señaló hacia ellas, y las chicas se miraron, asustadas—. ¡He visto un pie flotando!

Harry se separó de la pared ligeramente.

—En serio, Malfoy, ¿qué has tomado hoy? Ahí no hay nada.

—¡Claro que sí, no estoy loco! He visto un pie flotando —y agarró su varita de inmediato—. Homenum...

Luna fue rápida y antes de que el joven Malfoy completara el hechizo que las pondría en vergonzosa evidencia, susurró, apuntando con la varita:

—¡Imperio!

Draco se quedó a medio camino olvidando qué iba a hacer. Se giró, miró a Harry y dio dos grandes zancadas. Le cogió de las solapas de la camisa y lo arrinconó de nuevo contra la pared.

Harry se había agarrado a los antebrazos del rubio, y notó el golpe en la nuca, a la par que los labios de Malfoy se frotaron contra los suyos, mientras la nariz acariciaba sus mejillas.

Ginny se dirigió hacia ellos, pero Luna la detuvo.

—¡No puedes acercarte! Nos verán.

—¿Qué has hecho, Lunática? Ese rubio altivo está besando a MI Harry. ¿Qué os pasa a todos con él?

—Iba a lanzar Homenum Revelio. Nos hubieran visto —explicó Luna, sin separar la vista de ambos.

—Harry apartará a Malfoy y lo matará otra vez, ¿es que no tienes cabeza? —dijo Ginny frotándose el entrecejo.

—Yo no creo que eso tenga pinta de ocurrir...

Luna observaba a ambos chicos, el agarre de Harry sobre Draco se había relajado y había empezado a responder al beso. Draco se apretó más contra él, su muslo rozó la parte íntima del Gryffindor quien agarró a Malfoy por la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Jadearon, y el rubio Slytherin tanteó entre el pecho de Harry para abrirle la camisa. Harry se separó del rubio, de su exquisita lengua para coger aire, y le retiró las manos del pecho. Tiró de la mano izquierda de Draco llevándolo a rastras hacia algún sitio. Las chicas se movieron hacia ellos, siguiéndolos a un ritmo rápido.

—Potter, ¿dónde me llevas?

—A la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron frente a una enorme pared blanca, Harry cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, una puerta había hecho su aparición frente a ellos.

—Oh, no, no va a ocurrir lo que estoy pensando —se dijo Ginny a sí misma, y tiró de Luna hacia atrás—. No voy a entrar ahí.

—Tenemos que seguirlos por si se golpean —dijo Luna—, además, no podrás quedarte aquí sin la capa, podrías encontrarte a tu yo del pasado.

—Verme a mí misma será menos doloroso que ver lo que van a hacer... esos dos.

Ginny se apartó a tiempo, haciéndose visible al separarse de la capa, mientras Luna pareció entrar justo cuando la puerta se cerraba. La chica alzó la vista: una enorme habitación con muebles antiguos de madera de arce y un techo abovedado la envolvían. Frente a ella, un enorme sofá tapizado en verde, un armario viejo y alto y una cama con doseles rojos completaban la estancia.

—Qué curioso...

Luna no pudo evitar más que admirarse contemplando a ambos chicos sobre la cama, despojándose de sus ropas con urgencia mientras tocaban alguna parte del otro.

—Eh, Potter, déjame arriba —protestó Draco mientras el otro le retiraba los pantalones dejando a la vista una ropa interior beige de seda.

—No.

Las manos toscas de Harry pasearon por la semi-erección de Draco mientras el otro le quitaba la camisa apresuradamente. Los zapatos de ambos y las túnicas yacían abandonadas en el suelo, desmadejadas, olvidadas con premura y a ellos se unieron los pantalones de Draco y los de Harry, y después sus camisas. Harry, sobre el chico rubio paseaba la lengua por su cuello, produciendo en el otro jadeos incontrolados.

—Ah... joder, Potter, ¿por qué... perdemos el tiempo hablando si podemos... ah...

Harry lo silenció con un beso urgente, aún sin creer que Malfoy hubiera sucumbido a él de esta manera... Malfoy, cuyas manos lo tanteaban, lo apretaban, como si tampoco creyera el curso de los acontecimientos: ser devorado por el Niño Dorado, que atacaba su clavícula, sus hombros, y cuando lo sintió en los pezones su garganta emitió un sonoro jadeo.

—Aaah...

—Joder, Malfoy, qué bien sabes...

El moreno parecía extasiado habiendo descubierto su sabor favorito, y succionó allá donde la sensibilidad de Draco era extrema. Draco, sin ningún cuidado, pareció llegar a una etapa peligrosa; entre los frotamientos de Harry contra él y la talentosa lengua del Gryffindor, agarró las gafas del moreno y las arrojó por ahí, tirando del pelo de Harry para besarlo una vez más.

—Se romperán, Malfoy —dijo Harry tras detener el beso, pero no debía importarle mucho porque ni siquiera alzó la vista para ver dónde habían caído.

—Las arreglaré luego... ah... Potter, eres un sucio bastardo, ¿le has hecho esto a la comadrejilla y te ha plantado? Esos Weasleys son odiosos...

Las manos de Harry se habían enredado en el pelo platino, rozando su nuca, sensación que envió una descarga al cuerpo de Draco.

—No hables de mis amigos... es más... no hables.

Draco estaba volviéndose loco con esa forma de Potter de comérselo y de frotarse contra él, como si estuviera embistiéndole vestido. Abrió las piernas enganchándose a la estrecha cintura del Gryffindor y en un alarde de fuerza, intercambió posiciones. Harry quedó tumbado, algo confundido, pensando por un momento que quizá no estaba haciéndolo bien o que Malfoy quería terminar el encuentro ardiente entre ambos, pero nada de eso: Draco había despojado al otro de su prenda interior añadiendo el mal gusto de Potter por vestir, liberando el miembro erecto y chorreante de su compañero. Lentamente, paseó la mano derecha repartiendo el líquido arriba y abajo, y Harry arqueó la espalda, sorprendido y encantado por el toque tan directo. Draco, frente a él, había adoptado de nuevo la sardónica expresión en el rostro que usaba cuando lo irritaba en Hogwarts. Harry se encontró mirando a esos ojos pasionales y supo que jamás podría mirar a Draco igual después de haber visto esa imagen.

—¿Te gusta, Potter?

El moreno sólo asintió, tragando saliva, y Draco siguió acariciando y frotando, arrancando "más, más, por favor" de su compañero, presionando en ciertos puntos y sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de saborear al chico. Draco había estado con otros chicos, pero Potter era completamente impredecible y diferente, y sin embargo sabía lo que debía hacer: lamió suavemente la hombría de Harry arriba y abajo, trazó círculos en el glande mientras oía al moreno jurar a Dios y a la Virgen, algo inevitablemente muggle porque Draco no conocía nada de eso.

—Vaya un pervertido, Potty, ¿te pone que tu rival más deseado te la esté chupando?

Harry, que veía a Malfoy bastante borroso, asintió, cerrando los ojos y apretando las suaves sábanas de seda plateadas que los hacía resbalar al frotarse: sus nudillos estaban blancos del esfuerzo. Un grito salió de su garganta y se apoyó en los codos, para contemplar la maravillosa visión del elegante Draco introduciendo su miembro en esa cálida boca. Verlo así era más excitante que sentirlo. Harry tenía la sensación de estar soñando. Por varios minutos en la habitación sólo se oía el ruido de salivas mezcladas y jadeos varios, hasta que Harry supo que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Se sentó y apartó a Draco empujándole de los hombros.

—Malfoy, para.

El rubio no le hizo caso, y paseó la otra mano por sus testículos, dejando de nuevo a Harry fuera de juego.

—Aaah... aaaaaah

Harry no quería correrse tan pronto y menos en la boca de Draco... no, no quería hacerlo así esa primera vez. Draco pareció contentarle dejando de succionar e imprimiendo embistes arriba y abajo con su mano, moviendo la muñeca de forma experta y controlada. Con un grito y un jadeo, Harry se corrió, dejando su esencia en el níveo e imberbe pecho del rubio. Aquello pareció excitarle mucho, ya que siguió respirando y jadeando.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—S... sí..., ahora yo —imploró el Gryffindor, dispuesto a saborear el dulce prohibido del rubio, pero fue parado por éste.

—No —y entonces ejecutó una danza de cuerpos, friccionándose contra Harry, porque su fibroso cuerpo bajo él era todo lo que quería tener en ese momento. Harry entendió, pero deslizó la mano entre su estómago y agarró el miembro de Draco, quien no opuso resistencia. Ambos se quedaron tumbados de lado, besándose sin parar, mientras Harry acariciaba con vehemencia el pene de Draco, aún enhiesto y duro, preparado para disparar. Draco tardó mucho menos de lo que había esperado, en unos segundos tuvo que atrapar a Potter con sus piernas, mordió con fuerza la clavícula del moreno, señal de que se iba ya, lanzando un jadeo al llegar al orgasmo.

Y abrazados, Harry aspiró el aroma de Draco mientras éste se recuperaba, y como permanecieron mucho rato así, Draco decidió poner la sábana sobre ambos.

Las mentes de los chicos parecían estar procesando lo que había ocurrido, porque Draco se levantó, hizo un hechizo de limpieza sobre él y preguntó:

—¿Qué nos ha llevado aquí, Potter?

El moreno le señaló con el dedo.

—Tú me besaste.

—¿Te pareció mal?

—No.

Draco parecía estar considerando otra posibilidad y dijo:

—Ya puedes irte con la comadreja, yo voy a descansar aquí, ya que has creado esta habitación tan bonita —y volvió a tumbarse. A su lado, Harry se apoyó en su brazo.

—No había quedado con Ginny, Malfoy.

—Pues tu cita estará muy enfadada.

—Lo sé —Harry volvió a tumbarse—, y es una pena. La tarde prometía.

De algún modo, Draco sintió su estómago encogerse, pero supo que no sería buena idea demostrarlo.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, al menos has tenido sexo del mejor. El otro quizá no te hubiera gustado.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Eres un arrogante, Malfoy, eso debería decirlo yo.

Ahora el rubio también se incorporó:

—¿Y bien? ¿Ha sido buen sexo?

—Lo ha sido —murmuró Harry sonrojado.

—No te oigo bien.

—¡Qué sí, Malfoy, que me ha gustado!

El rubio, henchido en su ego, se acicaló el pelo y se incorporó, dejando la cama.

—Bueno, Potter, me voy que hay que cenar.

—¿No has comido suficiente? Ya te dije que me dejaras hacer, pero no quisiste —dijo Harry, burlón, contemplando el trasero de Draco y su espalda ancha.

—Qué humor tan particular tienes, Potter, ¿has pensado patentarlo?

La respuesta no vino, y ya con ropa, Draco se volvió. Harry parecía muy pensativo y apesadumbrado.

—¿Para cuando la siguiente?

Harry elevó la mirada, esperanzado. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Nunca hubiera creído que fueras tan ansioso, aunque es normal, con la...

¡Plaf! Almohadonazo en la cara, seguido de un "¡vete a la mierda, arrogante!" ¿o era "vete a cagar, maldito hurón?" Joder, ya ni recordaba sus palabras. Harry se vestía a toda prisa.

Con la imagen de Harry Potter poniéndose los pantalones, Draco salió de la habitación cuidadosamente, mirando a uno y otro lado para no ser visto, y mientras recorría el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, recordó lo sucedido hace una semana.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK (dos semanas antes)<em>

_Llevaba ya un mes mandándose lechuzas con algún desconocido del castillo y cada mañana, al despertarse, lo único que pensaba era en la respuesta del otro; nada era más importante en ese momento, solo ese pergamino que llegaba después de las clases. Draco lo recibió con inusitada ilusión, y mientras sus ojos saltaban sobre las palabras, se excitaba más y más. No sabía cómo era posible que existiera alguien en Hogwarts capaz de hacerle correrse sólo leyendo un pergamino, y Draco no aguantaba el misterio: fuera quien fuera, tenía que conocerlo. Se dirigió a la lechucería, usó una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts para no delatarse, al igual que hacía su amigo misterioso y lo citó en la torre de Ravenclaw. Draco estaba convencido de que era un Ravenclaw. Y cuando, aseado, perfumado y vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts llegó a la torre, una agravante visión se le apareció: el jodido Harry Potter estaba ahí, en su camino, mientras miraba desde la barandilla cómo cambiaban las escaleras de Hogwarts a su voluntad. No pudo evitar molestarlo._

_—¿Qué haces, cara-rajada, pensando en saltar? Si necesitas un empujón, sólo tienes que pedirlo._

_Harry se volvió: su cabello apuntaba en todas direcciones, pero sus gafas estaban muy limpias y además olía a colonia._

_—Ah, Malfoy, vete, no tengo ganas de aguantarte. Tengo una cita._

_Draco no pudo evitar soltar una mueca desagradable._

_—Agh. ¿Quién querría quedar contigo?_

_—Alguien que me aprecia, Malfoy, pero no es algo que tú puedas entender._

_—Obvio._

_Como Harry tuvo la desfachatez de volver a mirar las escaleras, como si la presencia del otro no le importara lo más mínimo, Draco se enfadó: a él nadie le ignoraba._

_—Eh, Potter, mírame._

_El otro obedeció. Ahora estaban mucho más cerca. Draco aspiró el aroma del Gryffindor._

_—Um. No es mala elección._

_—¿Perdona?_

_—Tu colonia. Por una vez has acertado, Potter._

_—Gracias. Una amiga me aconsejó. Espero que a mi cita también le guste._

_Draco lo observó, cauteloso. De repente tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién se había citado con Potter, así que como su cita tardaba en llegar, se quedaría junto al Gryffindor, para cotillear, para saber quién había perdido el juicio esta vez pidiéndole una cita al gran Potter._

_Como Draco no se fuera, Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso._

_—¿Qué haces ahí parado? No te espero a ti._

_—Yo también tengo una cita, Potter. Y resulta que es también aquí, en la torre de Ravenclaw._

_Harry se sorprendió, porque creía que Draco sólo salía con gente de su casa. Era demasiado especialito con eso de la sangre y el currículum de sus conquistas. Al menos, es lo que siempre había pensado. Así que con Ravenclaws... curioso._

_—¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa? —dijo Draco._

_—Creí que sólo salías con slytherins —dijo Harry en su infinita sinceridad._

_—Bueno, creíste mal —Draco tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si su amigo el misterioso pertenecía a la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero no es algo que tuviera que explicar a Potter, cuyo cerebro tenía el tamaño de un guisante._

_Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales ambos muchachos permanecieron silenciosos. Draco quería seguir molestando a Potter, pero su cita se retrasaba y era agonizante. Potter tampoco parecía tener suerte, ya que caminaba a uno y otro lado. Entonces, sacó un papel para asegurarse de la hora, probablemente. La hora y el lugar. Draco aprovechó para curiosear, y asomó la cabeza. Sus brazos se acercaban peligrosamente, sin que Harry se diese cuenta, demasiado inmerso leyendo su pergamino. Draco consiguió arrancárselo de las manos. La reacción del Gryffindor no se hizo esperar. Se enfrentó al rubio, enfadado._

_—¡Malfoy, dame eso!_

_El rubio tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras sus ojos viajaron, ávidos, hacia el papel. Si alguna vez la piel de Draco había sido pálida, en ese momento se tornó tan blanca como la de un mimo. Harry lo miró, pidiéndole de nuevo el papel de vuelta. Pero Draco ya no escuchaba: con el corazón martilleándole, miró al Gryffindor, incrédulo._

_—¡Joder, Potter! —se volvió hacia el otro, con una mueca de absoluto asombro._

_—¿Qué? —el moreno seguía con la mano extendida esperando su carta._

_Draco cogió aire y exhibió el pergamino ante su cara._

_—¿Por qué tienes tú esto?_

_Harry se sonrojó y trató de cogerlo, sin éxito._

_—¿En tu casa no te han enseñado lo que es privado?_

_—¿Por qué tienes esto? —preguntó Draco, aparentemente interesado en qué hacía el Gryffindor con ese pergamino._

_—Es mío. Es un amigo muy especial —respondió Harry, y mantuvo la cabeza alta cuando lo dijo._

_Draco se frotó la frente en señal de rendición seguida de una palabrota. Luego, buscó entre su túnica y sacó otro pergamino, desplegándolo. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, arrebatándoselo._

_—¡Eh! ¡No deberías robar a la gente!_

_Draco se había quedado paralizado. Miraba a Potter y a los pergaminos, en un vano intento de negar lo innegable. Harry se hartó._

_—¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?_

_Cuando Draco volvió a hablar, ya no tenía el deje socarrón de siempre. Parecía, muy, muy sorprendido._

_—Por Merlín, Potter, ese es mi pergamino, esa es mi caligrafía, esas son mis palabras._

_—¿Y esto qué significa? —Harry boqueó varias veces, tratando de casar las piezas, lo que hizo a Malfoy girar la cabeza a un lado y a otro en señal de rendición._

_—De verdad, Potty, hay que decírtelo todo. Que nos hemos estado escribiendo sin saber quiénes éramos —puntualizó Draco—, y supongo que esta desigual letra de niño pequeño es la tuya._

_El moreno se echó hacia atrás, alcanzando una columna, rumiando la noticia: llevaba un mes escribiéndose con alguien del castillo, alguien muy especial, alguien que llenaba sus días aburridos en la escuela de magia de ilusión extrema. Comenzaron con cartas muy inocentes, hasta que ambos se contaron sus escarceos amorosos y terminaron sincerándose y retándose a ver quién era capaz de encender sexualmente al otro. Pero no podía ser Malfoy el autor de todas esas cosas... porque le había hecho sentirse escuchado, le había ilusionado saber que en el castillo hubiera alguien que entendiera lo duro que era llenar las expectativas de todas las personas a su alrededor. Merlín, sin hablar de los relatos sexuales que el rubio escribía, con todos esos detalles morbosos que le hacían palpitar y acariciarse su miembro mientras leía._

_—Alégrate, por lo menos no hemos dejado plantado a nadie —sonrió Malfoy colocándose a su lado y pensando de repente que quizá el cerebro de Potter fuera algo más grande que el de un guisante._

_Harry pestañeó, tratando de reunir todo su coraje._

_—Esto rompe todos mis esquemas: me he hecho amigo de Draco Malfoy por carta. No sé si tirarme de la torre o lanzarme un crucio._

_—Para lo segundo quiero ser voluntario._

_Harry arrancó el pergamino de las manos de Draco y se frotó las cejas. De repente, le dolía la cabeza._

_—¿Estás decepcionado? —dijo una voz a su lado._

_¿Qué responder? Realmente, el rubio siempre había sido una patada en el culo. Pero por otro lado, si había sido el autor de esas cartas, tenía que considerarlo._

_—No... es que... necesito asimilarlo._

_—¿Asimilar que te has excitado por algo que ha escrito un slytherin o asimilar que he sido yo? —dijo el rubio mostrando de nuevo la sonrisa de medio lado._

_Harry lo miró, burlón._

_—De verdad, Malfoy, no estás ayudando._

_El rubio quedó en silencio por un momento, sin apartar la vista de su ahora amigo especial, con quien había compartido algo increíble. Realmente le había sorprendido que fuera Potter. Pero aquello sólo lo excitó aún más: saber que el Niño de Oro, aunque no supiera mucho de literatura pudiera pensar en hacerle a alguien lo relatado, hacía estallar a sus hormonas solo de pensarlo. Tenía que cambiar su idea de Harry Potter, pues después de haberlo conocido a través de las cartas se había quedado colgado irremediablemente del autor de esas palabras._

_Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hacia él con una gracia que sólo los Malfoy pueden exhibir._

_—¿Qué tal esta ayuda? —y el rubio se inclinó hacia los labios de Harry, sin tocarle con las manos, sólo rozándole con los labios, pero sintiendo la electricidad removiendo la distancia entre ambos._

_La preocupación del moreno pareció deshacerse en menos que canta un gallo. Atrapó la cara de Draco entre sus manos y continuó el beso, haciéndolo más duradero y urgente. Las fosas nasales aspiraron todo el aroma del chico descarado que había decidido besarle mientras por la mente de Harry paseaban todas las palabras descritas en el pergamino. Draco jadeó y aquello envió una descarga urgente a la entrepierna de Harry. Draco buscó el torso de Harry con ambas manos y lo pegó a él cuando ya supo que el otro no iba a apartarlo. Harry notó cómo una ola de calor subía desde sus partes bajas haciendo arder su cara. Entonces, Malfoy paseó las manos arriba y abajo de su espalda y además añadió tentativamente su lengua al beso. Ese gesto permisivo lanzó a Harry al más absoluto placer favoreciendo la entrada del apéndice de Draco en su propia boca mientras tocaba con urgencia las caderas del rubio. De repente, Draco se apartó, cogió aire pero no se deshizo del abrazo del Gryffindor, quien había pasado a atacar su cuello con leves mordidas._

_—Aaah... —jadeó Draco, y de repente se dio cuenta de la situación: él y Harry Potter, empotrados junto a una columna del quinto piso, en un pasillo por el cual podían pasar estudiantes de un momento a otro—. Potter... Potter, para._

_Draco fue obsequiado con otro apasionado beso que el rubio finalizó, su respiración entrecortada._

_—¿No te gusta así? —los ojos de Harry estaban completamente dilatados. Draco notaba el miembro de Harry contra el suyo._

_—No... sí... joder, Potter, no podemos hacerlo aquí: nos verán._

_Harry sonrió mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo que parecía haberse rebelado y ahora caía sobre uno de los ojos de Draco._

_—Tú fuiste quien propuso el lugar._

_Ambos chicos se separaron, demasiado excitados._

_—Sí, creí que serías un Ravenclaw._

_—¿Estás decepcionado? —preguntó Harry utilizando la misma pregunta usada antes por el rubio._

_Draco abrió la boca. Harry descarado-Potter, antes renuente a asimilar la identidad de su amigo misterioso, flirteaba ahora con él sin ningún prejuicio._

_—Sorprendido: siempre he pensado que besabas fatal._

_Harry entornó los ojos._

_—¿Pensabas en mí, Malfoy?_

_—Sólo cuando quería hacer de vientre._

_Harry rió._

_—No sabía que tenías problemas de ese tipo._

_—No me gusta evacuar en los baños de este asqueroso colegio: en Malfoy Manor, los baños te limpian el culo._

_Harry pestañeó, preguntándose quizá de qué modo habían pasado de besarse escandalosamente a hablar sobre temas escatológicos. Una horda de pisadas avisaban de una pronta aparición de alumnos._

_—Vámonos, Potter._

_Y el moreno quiso hacer caso, pero salvo las columnas, no había nada que pudiera ocultarlos._

_—¿Y dónde nos metemos? No podremos salir sin que nos vean._

_Draco giró su cabeza: ya estaban demasiado cerca; murmuró alguna palabrota y de repente empujó al Gryffindor al suelo, que cayó al suelo desorientado._

_—¡Mira, Potter! ¡Que sea la última vez que te cruzas en mi camino!_

_Harry lo miró sin entender, pero sintió aumentar su ira._

_—¿De qué vas, Malfoy?_

_Y la horda de alumnos los pasó apresuradamente, no queriendo mezclarse en sus batallas diarias que siempre terminaban quitando puntos a quienes estuvieran cerca._

_Draco levantó a Harry y lo llevó a la otra parte de la columna, colocándole el uniforme para adecentarlo._

_—Mierda, Malfoy, ¿por qué me empujaste?_

_El rubio paseó la vista por el rostro encendido y furioso del Gryffindor, y se le antojó demasiado apetecible. Lo besó con ansias._

_—Estaba disimulando —explicó—. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, me he puesto muy bruto. Me ha gustado insultarte._

_Harry lo miró como si a Draco le hubieran salido tres ojos de repente._

_—Eres muy retorcido, Malfoy. ¿Cómo voy a gustarte si me haces la vida imposible?_

_Draco se mojó los labios tratando de recuperar de nuevo el sabor del Gryffindor._

_—Quizá no te odiaba como pensaba..._

_fin flashback_

* * *

><p>Y así, los chicos establecieron repetir aquel encuentro: el problema era que Malfoy siempre que lo veía se seguía sintiendo tentado a molestarlo, porque tenía grandísimas erecciones después. Y además, insultarse ayudaba a tapar aquella curiosa relación de magreo entre ambos; la gente se tiraría de las escaleras del castillo si los vieran saludarse con un beso en la boca; si los oían decirse cosas hirientes o insultos, se encogerían de hombros porque formaba parte de su rutina diaria. Y Draco podía resarcirse después, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Así que acordaron sus siguientes encuentros un poco más... insultantes.<p>

* * *

><p>El giratiempo las llevó de nuevo al momento presente: las tres se buscaron entre la oscuridad, agarrándose las manos.<p>

—¡Chicas! —gritó Hermione.

Luna y Ginny miraron detrás de Hermione: había estanterías y frascos y armarios llenos de potes y pociones. Aquella no era la sala de Harry y evidentemente, Harry tampoco estaba. Hermione se llevó la mano al bolsillo, temblorosa.

—¡La llave no está!

—Eso significa...

—¡Significa que lo hemos conseguido! —Hermione saltó de contento—. Luna, no sé cuál era tu plan, pero enhorabuena.

Luna sonrió levemente. Ginny interrumpió el momento de paz.

—No quieras saber.

Hermione las miró: Luna aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por lo que acababa de presenciar y Ginny parecía absolutamente indignada.

—No tenías ninguna posibilidad —dijo al fin Luna a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —se escandalizó la otra, persiguiéndola por la sala—. ¡Luna Lovegood, no oses insultarme!

—No lo hago. Él tiene otras preferencias.

Hermione las seguía con la mirada, tratando de captar su conversación, hasta que se hartó.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! Chicas, recordad, yo estaba fuera del castillo, no me enteré de nada, ¡eooooooooooo! ¿Vais a contarme lo que ocurrió?

Luna se acercó a Hermione y con dulzura, dijo:

—Claro.

Ambas se giraron hacia Ginny, pero ésta prefirió estar cerca de los calderos y los libros de una mesa próxima. Se sentaron en el suelo polvoriento.

—No voy a oírlo, ya lo vi —declaró.

Ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír de Luna la versión gay entre Harry y Draco.

—¡Merlín bendito! —suspiró Hermione, aún con el giratiempo en la mano.

Ginny se les había acercado, aún con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Entiendes mi enfado? Esta loca los ha unido, ¡ha unido a MI Harry con ese petulante altanero y déspota de Malfoy!

Luna pestañeó, sus ojos saltones parecieron brillar en la semioscuridad.

—No tenías ninguna posibilidad, Ginny.

—¡No me has visto en acción! —insistió la otra.

—Tu acción fue lo que produjo el incidente. Además, Draco me dijo que preferiría besar a Harry Potter a que yo le tocara. De ahí saqué la idea.

Ginny se sentó, con las manos tapando sus ojos.

—¡Fue solo un comentario! ¡Tú lo imperiaste! —acusó la pelirroja—. Como revisen tu varita, tendrás problemas.

Hermione miró a Luna extrañada y la Ravenclaw indicó:

—Harry no pareció notar ninguna diferencia: es evidente que ya se veían de antes.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza; así que Luna había hecho una imperdonable… definitivamente, el mundo estaba girando demasiado deprisa.

—Eso significa que Malfoy sigue vivo.

—Vivo y enamorado —dijo Luna mirando al infinito con expresión soñadora, acompañados por ruidos de Ginny simulando vomitar.

—Bueno, Ginny, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que harías todo por Harry? Pues ha llegado la hora de ponerle acción a esas palabras. Cuando lo veas, felicítalo y enamórate de otro —Hermione se guardó el giratiempo en su túnica.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Se supone que no sabemos nada!

—Hazle un regalo e incluye una nota que diga "Te deseo lo mejor, Harry" —sonrió la Ravenclaw.

—Voy a meterte en una caja y la cerraré hasta que te asfixies —Ginny se frotó las manos.

—Nada de violencia, chicas, mirad lo que pasó entre Harry y Draco. Fue precisamente verse con terceras personas lo que dio pie a sus celos y desató su furia —recordó Hermione—. Lo hemos hecho bien y ahora Harry es feliz, es lo que cuenta.

Las tres quedaron en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja preguntó:

—Por cierto, Hermione, ¿qué hacemos nosotras encerradas en una clase de pociones?

—Oh... eso —los ojos de Hermione Granger se movieron rápidamente, como buscando una forma de hallar una explicación convincente—... bueno, digamos que os llevé al Bosque, pero nos pasamos del toque de queda y el profesor Snape nos ha detenido. Hay que limpiar esta clase porque hace tiempo que no se usa.

Ginny no lo podía creer, sentía su furia queriendo ser liberada. Luna paseó un vial por sus fosas nasales y la pelirroja cayó al suelo dormida.

—Así se tranquilizará —dijo Luna colocándole bien la túnica.

—Luna, sé que Ginny tiene temperamento y te lo ha debido poner muy difícil, pero... ¿quién va a limpiar ahora la clase? Somos dos, tardaremos toda la noche.

—Podemos usar la magia.

—Te has olvidado de que no tenemos nuestras varitas. El Profesor Snape nos las decomisó antes de encerrarnos —y la castaña se levantó, paseando la mirada por los fracos y los botes que empapelaban la sala—. Vamos, Luna, ayúdame a limpiar.

Luna se arrimó a los frascos de las paredes y murmuró:

—Con suerte encontramos una amortentia. Por si Malfoy se arrepiente cuando pase el efecto del hechizo.


	5. Cuando todo está bien

5. CUANDO TODO ESTÁ BIEN.

Al día siguiente, Harry salió con sus amigos Ron y Hermione hacia la primera clase. No podía creer que Hermione hubiera estado toda la noche limpiando una clase porque ella, Luna y Ginny se habían acercado demasiado al Bosque Prohibido, sobrepasando además el toque de queda.

—De verdad, si hay algo que nos quieras contar, Hermione, hazlo —dijo Ron, muy extrañado.

—Absolutamente nada, Ron. Por cierto, Harry, tienes ojeras, ¿algo que debas decirnos?

Harry pareció repentinamente temeroso. Abrió los ojos, abrió la boca y luego negó con la cabeza. Entraron en Transfiguraciones, y Hermione no perdió detalle de las miradas casuales entre Harry y Draco. Ambos tenían ojeras y no parecían haber dormido mucho. Le recorrió un escalofrío al imaginarlos en determinadas posturas o compartiendo ciertas partes de su anatomía. Se preguntó si habrían llegado muy lejos la noche anterior. Se había tapado los oídos cuando Luna describió ciertos detalles, de modo que supuso que sí.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, y el día fue aburrido y cargado de deberes. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry desapareció en las horas de estudio. Ocurrió lo mismo hasta la semana siguiente, cuando estando en clase de Historia de la Magia, Draco Malfoy empujó a Harry al suelo cuando ya todos los demás se iban. El profesor, muy disgustado, los mandó a detener por la pelea copiando las páginas comentadas ese día en clase.

—Hay que ver lo que tiene que hacer uno por amor —se jactó Draco, entrando con sus libros y apuntes a la clase de Historia. Dejó la bolsa sobre un pupitre. Minutos después hacía su entrada a la clase vacía Harry Potter, con su cabello desordenado y una incipiente prisa.

—Llegas tarde, capullo.

Harry elevó la vista para encontrarse con el ser más despreciable de Hogwarts parado, mirándole desafiante. El moreno se sonrojó y dejó su bolso en otro pupitre. Todos los libros se precipitaron al suelo, pero Harry no hizo caso. Acercándose al rubio, alargó sus manos trémulas. Draco echó a correr por el aula.

—¿A que no me alcanzas?

Harry estaba demasiado necesitado para perder el tiempo. Se echó sobre el rubio Malfoy en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, siendo reprendido por éste.

—¿Y tus modales, Potter?

Harry se deshizo de su incómoda túnica mientras lo apresaba con las piernas, dejándola a un lado, para después desabrochar los primeros botones de la carísima camisa de Draco y lanzarse a chupar su cuello. Pronto Draco era reducido a una maraña de jadeos incontrolables.

—El… el suelo está frío.

—Hablas mucho, Malfoy —se quejó Harry, deshaciéndose de su jersey.

—No hay nada mejor que la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry paró sus maniobras para mirar a los grises y prístinos ojos de su rival más deseado.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—Hazlo y sabrás lo que es una imperdonable —sonrió Draco en su oreja, y comenzó a acariciar su trasero.

Los chicos ya no sabían que hacer para poder verse. Las ausencias de uno y de otro comenzaban a ser notadas por sus compañeros de casa y no siempre podían dar una excusa válida, así que una vez a la semana tenían que meterse en problemas para poder estar juntos. Aprovechaban la tesitura para magrearse hasta conseguir un bonito orgasmo, cada uno ocupado en que el otro culminara su deseo. Al principio, Draco se sorprendió realmente al conocer a la persona que lo calentaba en exceso. ¿Quién habría imaginado que El Niño de Oro tuviera una boca tan jodidamente cálida?

—Um… Harry… ohjoder, más…

El rubio se elevó con los codos para contemplar la increíble imagen de la cabeza de Harry moviéndose entre sus caderas. El chico parecía disfrutar los orales, teniendo en cuenta que los hacía sin preguntar, nada a lo que Draco tuviera que objetar.

—Draco, eres delicioso —dijo Harry sonriendo tras besarle mientras sentía las manos del rubio viajar por todo su pecho.

—Sí… um… a mí me encanta que nos dejen la clase de pociones.

—¿Por qué? —Harry se apartó un poco.

—Porque ahí me siento poderoso —y Draco sonrió, una sonrisa pícara y llena de deseo.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado, McGonagall me mira raro desde hace una semana. Nos hemos metido en líos en su clase tres veces. Aaaaah —Harry se mordió el labio para no gritar, pues Draco había agarrado su pene y paseaba la mano de arriba abajo, en toda su longitud, de forma increíblemente lenta y torturadora—, ¿por qué no le pides la clase aaaah... al profesor Snape como un favor personal, sin tener que... aaaaah, perder puntos?

—Oye, Potter, no quiero que mientras te corras digas el nombre de mi profesor, ¿sabes?

—La culpa es tuya, te gusta hablar hasta cuando hay que callar, Malfoy —Harry hundió los dedos en el cabello sedoso de Draco, tan hermoso, tan cercano.

—Es que sé que te gusta oírme hablar, Potter —dijo, arrastrando las palabras, y se posicionó en su oreja para susurrar—. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm lo hago por ti…

Harry se abandonó a las caricias, preguntándose qué pasaría si el rubio arrogante no estuviera en su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>0211/11_

_FF_FF_


End file.
